


Under The Shadows of Giants

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: In the wake of Albus Dumbledore's death, Minerva McGonagall had thought things couldn't get any worse for Hogwarts. She was very, very wrong.





	Under The Shadows of Giants

Albus's funeral had too many people, Minerva decided to herself. She understood completely, he was a good, if not great man but she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at how they were singing his praises like he was some sort of holy being. She knew Albus wouldn't approve. Fawkes sung his sad, mournful tune high above the proceedings, before swinging down low and dropping a small vial into Minerva's lap. She jolted a little, before dabbing at her eyes to make it look like she was still crying. She didn't know if she still was, she wouldn't be surprised.

Looking down at the vial in her hands, she could clearly see the silvery whisps floating around in the glass. Memories. She frowned curiously, looking up at Fawkes. Why had he given her this? She held it up to her eyes to examine the little container more closely, putting her glasses on while she did so. There, engraved on the side, was clearly Albus's initials.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly stowed the vial away before looking back at Fawkes. She wouldn't be surprised if Albus had told Fawkes to deliver this to her upon his death without even telling her about it. Infuriating old man. She kept her eyes forward, staring at Dumbledore's white coffin, knowing if she dared look at her comrades she would burst into tears all over again. Whatever Dumbledore had wanted her to see in these memories, it must be important.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of everyone saying their goodbyes, Minerva found a good excuse to leave the proceedings. Quietly, she leaned in to whisper to Pamona. "I think I need some time to myself."

The Herbology Professor nodded, giving her friend a quick hug. "Take as long as you need Minerva, I fear we all will need some time to ourselves." Nodding, Minerva walked briskly up to the castle. The stairs seemed to be guiding her to Albus's office, and she was standing in front of the gargoyle.

"Sherbert Lemon!" She stood there quietly, watching the gargoyle slowly turn aside to give her access to the headmaster's room. Her room, in the near future now.

Banishing those thoughts from her mind, she walked up the stairs and entered the office. "Before you ask what I am doing here." She said aloud to the portraits, giving a pointed look to Phineas Nigelus before holding up the small vial. "It appears that Albus has left me one final parting gift. I take it you don't mind?"

She waited, and heard no objections. Nodding in satisfaction, she quietly pulled Albus's penseive out from it's cupboard, watching the gaseous liquid swirl around in the bowl before she uncorked it and carefully tipped it's contents into the basin. She watched as the memories pooled, before taking a breath and sticking her face in.

"Hello Minerva." She jolted, surprised. It was Albus, younger but looking impossibly ancient at the same time. "I feel compelled to apologize for subjecting this to you after what I can only imagine must be my recent death. However, I believe the sooner you are aware of this the better. Once you are done with these memories, talk to Charity. She'll be able to help you understand."

Instantly she felt herself launched off of her feet and hurling through the pool before she landed on what she could only imagine to be soft carpet. She stumbled, sitting down in an empty chair.

Magic was fantastic and mysterious. The magical society as a whole knew many great deals about the mysterious arts they dealt with but rarely anyone had much on the penseive nor memories. It was one of the few things left a total mystery.

Now that she's had the chance to gather her thoughts, she stood and looked around what was clearly a living room. The clock ticked away quietly and a young, handsome Albus Dumbledore was hurrying around his home. The look on his face deeply worried Minerva, and he had his wand in his hand. Where was he going?

The calendar on the wall proudly displayed the date was October 27th, 1954, upon closer inspection.

1954? Minerva frowned, trying to remember any significant events that happened during that year. This was a little over a decade when Grindelwald was defeated, but before Voldemort rose to power for the first time. Other than her graduation, she had no idea what was so important.

That worried her.

Albus flew towards the fireplace like a man possessed, almost burning himself before he could throw the floo powder in. "Koda Iyuzaki's residence! Tokyo, Japan!"

Japan? What business did Albus have in Japan? Minerva felt herself lurch a little before she was whisked away to another part of the memory, where Albus crashed out of the old fashioned fireplace. Minerva flinched as the loud air-raid sirens cried out overhead. What was going on? She could see smoke outside the window, and the ground trembled every so often.

"Koda! Koda!" The disheveled Albus cried out, waving his wand to clear away debris and clutter.

"Albus...? ALBUS!?" A japanese man, looking like he had been through hell itself grabbed onto Albus's shoulders. "Albus. You should not have come. It is too dangerous!"

"Koda I got your message." Albus said, gripping his friend's shoulders. "I'm here to help! What's going on?"

Looking stressed and panicked, Koda gripped Albus tightly and disappeared with a loud pop. Dumping Albus unceremoniously on the concrete, Minerva watched as Albus pulled himself to his feet.

"Koda, what the hell are you-"

Albus' friend stopped him, and pointed out towards the city. "Look." Both Albus and Minerva looked where he pointed, and Minerva could feel her heart stop beating.

Tokyo had turned into a sea of fire. The thick smoke churned into the sky and turned it an inky black. Even from where they stood, they could hear the screaming of people trying to evacuate and the booming of the guns. A loud, bass-like roar punched through the air like a knife, and Minerva felt her blood turn cold and her heart stop beating.

In the middle of the inferno stood the largest creature she had ever seen. It dwarfed even the largest of dragons, it's thick black and grey body illuminated by the flame's light. Minerva could only watch as it's dorsal plates lit up, before a stream of misty blue fire raced across the city, instantly ripping the concrete apart with a massive explosion.

What Minerva was fixated on however, was its eyes. Its eyes were full of pure, unfiltered hatred. When it opened its mouth and roared, her very soul quivered in fear at the rage that poured off of the creature. What had happened to it that angered it so? What did they do to bring the wrath of such a demonic creature upon them?

Minerva was brought back to her senses when she heard Albus retching in the background. After taking a deep breath of air he spoke, barely audible over the sudden cacophony of noise and chaos happening all around them. "What is that creature?"

A shudder ran up her spine, and she didn't dare look away from the destruction as Albus's friend answered. "They call it, Godzilla."

Just as quickly as it started, Minerva found herself back in the headmaster's office. She stumbled back, clutching at her chest before leaning over the desk. "Brandy." She said.

"Minerva? Are you okay?" One of them asked, she couldn't figure out their voice. "Should I call Poppy?"

"Brandy! NOW!" She barked out, harsher than she meant it to be. She didn't care though, and when she was directed to the cabinet that held the precious booze she unstopped it and took a giant swig straight from it.

"Minerva are you sure you're okay?" Again, she ignored the concerned question. Instead she took another hard gulp of the booze before sighing out. Gently, she put the bottle back where it belonged and closed the cabinet.

"Charity. I need to speak to Charity."

"Charity? What on earth do you need to speak to her for?" Already she was out the door when the question was asked, going down the stairs two, maybe three at a time. Her blood was pumping and her ears were ringing. She couldn't get the horrible vision of Tokyo burning out of her mind. The deafening, booming roar of the monster rang like death knells in her ears.

None of that mattered, she needed to speak to Charity. She didn't know why Albus had told her to find her, but she didn't care. She needed to know.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Minerva jerked, moving her hand away. Had she been knocking like a madwoman? The door swung open before she could answer that question, and the Muggle Studies annoyed face melted away in surprise, then concern. "Minerva? Minerva are you alright? You seem deathly pale. Why don't you come in, I'll fix some tea?"

"Yes. Yes tea." The deputy headmistress said faintly. She let Charity lead her in and sit her down, watching her get the kettle started. "Charity, I have a question."

"I'm feeling blue, as all of us are. But rest assured that once I can mourn properly I'll be back to my old ways in no time." Bless her soul she thought she was talking about Albus.

Shaking her head, Minerva took a deep breath, her hands clutching the arms of the chair tightly. "What can you tell me about Godzilla?"

Minerva jumped in alarm when the teacup shattered against the floor. "Charity!" She exclaimed, whipping her wand out and with a silent 'reparo' the teacup pulled itself back together and landed neatly on the table.

"Minerva." Charity said in a low, calm tone. A shiver ran up the elderly witch's spine and Charity moved closer, staring hard at her colleague. "Where did you hear that name?"

Whatever she was expecting, this was certainly not it. Quietly, she pulled the vial out and showed it to her. "Albus." She said quietly. That would explain everything. Charity's face hardened even more, her eyes closed.

"Which time?"

How many shocks would she have to endure before the day was over? The deputy headmistress spluttered, her nostrils flaring and eyes widening in horror. "Which time!? What do you mean, which time!?"

Her colleague mumbled something Minerva couldn't quite make out, but she pulled the other chair closer and sat down, waving her wand to let the tea begin making itself. "Let me ask again. What year was it?"

"1954." Minerva answered.

"The first time then." Charity said plainly. The blood rushing through her veins, it threatned to deafen Minerva, her heart racing faster than the speed of light.

"The first time?" She repeated again in that quiet tone, staring at Charity like she had grown a second head, vaguely aware how badly she was trembling. Charity sat down in front of her, sighing.

"Godzilla, is what the muggles refer to as a 'Kaiju.' In 1954, he first appeared and laid waste to Tokyo. Thousands dead after the first attack, and thousands after that thanks to the sheer amount of radiation he poured out. The muggles were able to devise a weapon to kill him-"

"They killed it?!" Minerva shrieked, uncaring how shrill she sounded. Charity held up a hand, nodding.

"Yes, they killed it. The weapon was called The Oxygen Destroyer. It's creator, Dr. Serizawa, sacrificed his life to kill Godzilla in Tokyo Bay. With Serizawa's death, the plans for the Oxygen Destroyer were lost forever."

Charity sighed, rubbing her forehead. "But, one year later. Another Godzilla surfaced. And it brought another kaiju with him."

Her heart froze again. "Another?" Minerva asked quietly. Charity nodded.

"Another. After that, there have been sightings and documentation of Kaiju all across the globe. I can't give a proper estimate right now, but the number is far, far too high."

That was it, the dam had finally given way. Her vision swam in front of her and she hunched over, feeling like she was going to be sick. The mere idea that there were creatures out that that were so huge, so impossibly huge and invincible made her feel ill. Terror like she had never felt, even during Voldemort's first nightmarish reign, had gripped her in a vice and refused to let go.

A calm hand rubbed her back and shoulder. It was Charity, she had forgotten all about her and the fact they were in even in her quarters. "Why did he want me to know?" The deputy asked weakly. Why did Albus want her to know about something so cruel and cold? Of giant creatures that could and would destroy cities and kill thousands of people all on their whim?

"Albus likely thought it best. If the current headmaster or headmistress is aware, then an evacuation be started and no students have to be killed."

Evacuation. Even Albus had resigned the school's fate if a kaiju dared be in the vicinity. Minerva felt herself sob despite herself. "Why does the Ministry not know? Surely they must..." She trailed off when Charity shook her head.

"The Ministry is land-locked to London, and underground as well. If a Kaiju does attack the United Kingdom, then the Ministry likely won't be aware of it. Not to mention, even if they were aware of their existence, Voldemort would still likely be top priority."

Damn it all, that made too much sense. Wiping her eyes, Minerva took a sip of her cold tea. "Thank you Charity. I'm sorry to have bothered you about this so soon after the funeral."

Charity took Minerva's hand, squeezing it. "Minerva, if I could I would tell the entire school about this. Everyone must be aware of the future danger. No matter how faint the possibility, we must be prepared."

We must be prepared. Minerva closed her eyes again, wondering how anyone could prepare for such a heavy burden.

\----

Memories are fickle things. There are small, inconsequential things that can last in our minds for decades much like there are large, extremely important things that slip your mind for years until you are suddenly and painfully reminded of their existence when it's almost entirely too late.

Despite her best efforts, Minerva had pushed the memory of Godzilla's 1954 rampage, along with the existence of a whole bestiary of Kaiju out of her mind despite the research she poured into it. She had even asked Newt Scamander for advice on how to deal with Kaiju and the only thing she got was a one worded response.

Pray.

But, they were still in the middle of a war. And after Voldemort was defeated, Minerva was promoted headmistress of Hogwarts and was in charge of seeing the school returned to her former glory and restored as a beacon of hope towards Wizardkind as a whole. It had taken a little over five years, but in 2004 the last brick had been laid and a new beginning could start.

Yet fate is a cruel, cold mistress.

It was a harsh blustery day for April. A few students considered it odd but they chalked it up to the nature of Hogwarts itself being odd. One always had new stories to tell from Hogwarts. The windows shuddered ominously in Minerva's office as she dutied herself away at the recent batch of paperwork. How did Albus put up with it?

What she couldn't see in the distance, was the Forbidden Forest's mass evacuation. They could sense the destruction coming long before the school could, and even the Centaurs fleed in sheer terror at the approaching nightmare.

The windows rattled violently, the wind picking up momentum. Minerva paused for a moment, looking at the window curiously and waited in silence for a few seconds before returning to her paperwork. Must be very strong winds, she decided.

Then a loud, screeching roar pierced the air.

Minerva felt time stop as shards of glass from her window rained down upon her and the desk. Instantly she scrambled back and had her wand out, already casting the Sonorus charm over the loud cacophony of noise the winds were providing. The paintings were already getting up and fleeing. "ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND CREATURES OF HOGWARTS! THE SCHOOL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, THE SCHOOL MUST BE EVACUATED IMMEDIATELY! NOT A SINGLE LIVING THING IN THIS CASTLE MUST BE HERE."

Her breathing felt labored, and she helplessly turned to Albus's portrait. He nodded to her sadly. "Go."

Just as quickly as it stopped, time had resumed for Minerva. Everything felt like a blur, like everything sped up to make up for the pause. She had just barely left staircase when more windows exploded out into the corridor, the winds screaming in as Professor Flitwick hurried up to her.

"Minerva, what on earth is going on!?" He paused, jolting when another loud screech filled the air.

"No time Fillius. Get all of the students out of here as quick as you can. We'll all be dead otherwise!" The small man's face paled, and he nodded silently, sprinting off to gather his Ravenclaws and leaving Minerva standing alone, unsure what to do.

Panicking can wait, she decided to herself. The students came first. She marched her way down to the Entrance Hall, wanting to beat the influx of students pouring in. "Argus, make sure to help keep an orderly evacuation, please." Argus nodded, shivering badly. He was scared, poor Mrs. Norris was clinging to him. Minerva thought that was the appropriate reaction to what was happening.

With a snap of her wand, the doors burst open. She could hear the stampeding footsteps converge on her location. "ALL STUDENTS!" She boomed out, having to shout as loudly as possible with the Sonorus charm to be heard over the winds. "FORM AN ORDERLY EVACUATION BY HOUSE. ALL HOUSE ELVES, EVACUATE AT ONCE! THIS IS AN ORDER!"

Headcounts were taken and retaken. Minerva wanted to leave as fast as possible but she remembered Hermione Granger's first year at Hogwarts. She would be damned if a student got left behind. Once she got the confirmation that everyone was there, she turned as Hagrid approached her, cradling Fang.

"Perfesser, ye aint gonna believe the beastie that's here." His face was pale and gaunt. Any creature that made Hagrid scared was an achievement. She knew what type of creature was here though.

"I know, Hagrid." She said, although he likely didn't hear her. "LET'S LEAVE!" She barked, and as one cohesive unit, the student body and staff of Hogwarts marched out onto the grounds down to Hogsmeade.

"Look at the size of that Dragon!"

"Oh my god, it's Rodan!"

Now she finally got a good look at the creature that was going to destroy her home. It had dark brown and red, leathery skin. It's chest had rows of spikes lined along it, going down across it's stomach. When the creature unfurled its wings, it tipped it's crested head back and opened it's beak wide to roar powerfully, as it to make its presence known to all present.

And when Minerva looked into Rodan's eyes, she saw not the malice and contempt she saw with Godzilla. No, instead she could see nothing but cold indifference. What did it care for small creatures like herself? Unless they angered it, it would leave them alone. For once in her life, Minerva was glad she felt so small and ignored.

Rodan's head turned towards the students, and her heart raced. Stupid, stupid stupid! They were all bunched up together, it was easy to spot a mass of black amongst the dark grey skies above. The giant pteranodon flapped its mighty wings, lifting off and flying towards them.

A cacophony of children's screaming reached her ears as Rodan flapped its wings hard and fast. The waters in the black lake swelled and rose up as the winds pushed the waters away. "BRACE!" Minerva heard herself yelling, but it was too late as her screaming students were drowned out by the torrent of water smashing down upon them.

Everything went back for a moment, before Minerva stood up as fast as she could. Most of the students were drenched, and she could see fish, grindelow, and a few merfolk unfortunate enough to stay near the surface flopping around and gasping for air. The cries of a few students told the tale, and all resemblance of order was lost as the students stampeded towards Hogsmeade.

"Minerva, are ye okay??" That was Hagrid, and she smiled weakly at him and nodded. He smiled in relief, before his eyes bugged out and he pointed back towards Rodan. "Look at that."

Her head turned just in time to see a large tentacle lash out and slap Rodan across the beak. The flying Kaiju screeched with rage as a few more tentacles wrapped itself around Rodan's body and pulled it into the lake, water flying high into the air.

"It looks like the Giant Squid's fighting it!" Hagrid boomed. Minerva nodded, unable to keep her eyes away as the lake exploded in a violent shower of water, Rodan's booming cry echoing throughout the grounds as it thrashed violently, kicking off into the air and soaring out over Hogwarts.

The squid had refused to let go, squeezing the invader as tightly as it could as Rodan swept down load near the Whomping Willow. The tree bristled to life, stabbing its branches into Rodan's leg and sweeping the kaiju off if its feet and sent hurling against Hogwarts. Rodan slammed had against the side of the castle, one of the towers crumbling down on top of it and the squid.

Another angry screech, and Rodan bent his head and began pecking furiously at the squid, flapping his wings to right himself as the squid wrapped a tentacle around the winged kaiju's beak, before it was blown off with a violent gust of air.

Rodan took another breath, and exhaled sharply again. A sharp blast of concentrated wind slammed into the squid, and finally succeeded in prying the cephalopod off of it. The kaiju moved forward, glaring down at the squid before the Whomping Willow struck out again, swinging its branches hard and delivering a sharp jab to Rodan's leg.

The kaiju screeched in pain, and glared hatefully down at the tree. Rodan kicked off onto the air again, the winds whipping the violent tree back a little before the kaiju swooped down, crashing its talons against the tree and crowed out when the sickening snaps and groaning tree bark was heard echoed out. Grunting, Rodan flapped his wings hard as dirt began shifting.

The tree shook horribly, stabbing and punching Rodan with its branches, but the kaiju only screamed out as it uprooted the willow, the tree twitching and spasming when Rodan hurled it at Hogwarts, the Whomping Willow crashing against the castle. Hogwarts caved in on itself as the tree broke through every single floor and slammed against the dungeons. Water from what was left of the lake flooded in the ruined castle as the tree stopped moving.

Tilting his head upwards, Rodan screeched into the sky before a jet of ink splashed against its chest. It jerked a little, surprised before the squid's tentacles lashed out and squeezed around Rodan's neck. With a choked gasp, Rodan instantly lifted off back in the air as the Squid tightened its grip, using the sharp beak to puncture wounds as it heaved. It didn't have much time left.

Rodan wheezed, flapping weakly as the squid squeezed even harder than before. The evacuation was finally finished just as Rodan flew over the quidditch pitch, wood splintering and flying every which way as the stands collapsed against the harsh winds. The kaiju choked, but slammed its bulk against the remains of the castle, the ground tremoring was what little was left standing of Hogwarts was smashed into dust and brick.

Silence fell for a brief moment, before Rodan slowly rose to its feet, standing on the ruins of Hogwarts and roaring victoriously into the sky. Minerva felt tears run down her face as she watched Rodan eat away at the giant squid, happy to have hunted a good meal.

"It'll be okay Minerva." She didn't know when Charity had gotten there or how long she had stayed. Maybe she watched the whole battle. "Hogwarts can be rebuilt again."

"We won't be able to protect it." The headmistress said quietly. "Even if we rebuild it stronger than ever, make it a fortress, we won't be able to protect it when monsters like that ever decide to come back."

"No. We won't." Charity agreed, watching as Rodan lifted off and flew away into the sky, leaving the carcassed of the Whomping Willow and Giant Squid laying there amongst the ruins. "But, we press on. Like the muggles. There's the minister, I expect he'll have some questions."

Indeed, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there, surrounded by his best team of aurors, all looking out at the remnants of Rodan’s battle. "Headmistress McGonagall." His low, rumbling voice seemed shaken and scared. "What on earth happened here?"

"Minister." She began, standing up straight. "That was known to muggle society as 'Rodan.' Professor Burbage and I would like to inform the Ministry about the existence of these giant creatures known as Kaiju. For all of our sake, I hope we can put this information to use. Rosmerta? Could we have some butterbeers and a table? I expect this will be a long talk."

The bartender looked pale, but nodded and hurried back to the Three Broomsticks to get the order ready. Minerva inclined her head. "After you."

Together, the three entered the empty pub and sat down to begin a long, long overdue conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this, I hope you all enjoyed it and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
